The invention relates to compositions that are capable of increasing the physical properties, particularly the strength of fibrous substrates when applied thereto.
When a fibrous material such as paper is freshly made, it lacks any substantial strength when it is wetted and tends to fall apart. This is a serious drawback in many applications of cellulosic substrates, particularly in domestic and commercial papers that are intended to absorb water and yet be able to withstand moderate abrasive and/or tensile forces.
It is in this context that the present invention finds its primary utility and will hereinafter be described. However it should be appreciated that the improved strength imparted by the compositions of the invention to fibrous substrates can have utility in other fields than the production of stronger absorbent, paper sheet materials. The compositions can for example be applied to cotton fabrics or even non-cellulosic fabric materials with advantageous results. They can also be adapted to yield other desirable property improvements by judicious selection of the components.